The purpose of the Animal Models Core is to provide a well-controlled and consistent source of rats and mice subjected to standardized hemorrhaghic shock and regional ischemia/reperfusion insults. By centralizing the equipment and expertise to carry out these rodent hemorrhagic shock models, we can maximize our efficiency and reproducibility in our investigation of this disease process and effectively compare the results from the five separate projects. RELEVANCE (See instnjctions): Animal models of trauma are essential to the study of the biology of mammolian trauma.